


Love Recovered

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [34]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Stephen needs a hug, angsty fluff, birthday fic, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Day 3: “Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.”-Dylan Thomas





	Love Recovered

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of angsty fluff in honor of RDJ's 54th birthday...

Back before, before everything went to hell, they never celebrated birthdays or anniversaries, they didn't exchange trinkets, because they always told themselves they didn't need such things, but now...

Now, as Stephen kept vigil at Tony's side, he realized what day it was, and wished he had a spell that could make the man he loved open his eyes, or at the very least give him the slightest sign that he was aware of his presence. But it had been months since they had brought him home, and he, of all people, knew the longer he stayed in a coma, the less likely it was that he would regain consciousness. 

Still, every day, he was there, to tell him stories of their old life, the life he had loved, the life he wanted more than anything to return to, so he could make it up to him. Even if it meant buying him flowers every day, and letting him adopt every stray cat that would appear at their doorstep, even though he was more of a dog person. But, most of all, he wanted to marry him, put a ring on his finger, finally, so he could look down at his hand and know just how essential he was to him. He hoped he already knew, he needed to know that he had known, he must have - 

"I did, I do," Tony whispered roughly, and Stephen blinked at him, then kissed his fingers one by one. He knew he should let the nurse know, but he wasn't sure he wasn't just having the best daydream of his life, or if he were hallucinating, hearing what he wanted to hear, but then he saw his eyes flutter open, the dark eyes he did dream of on the rare nights he allowed himself to sleep and the voice growled out, "you look like hell, Strange."

"Happy Birthday, Stark." Stephen grinned at him, then brushed a kiss over his lips and closed his eyes as he felt trembling fingers in his hair pulling him closer, and couldn't stop the sob from escaping, that he had been holding back, ever since he'd had to leave him on Titan. 

"Doc. I saw -"

"I know."

"You're really here."

He nodded and kissed him one last time before he pressed the call button.

"All the cats I want?"

Stephen sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded again. Of course he had heard every word, every single word.

"And yes, I will marry you, Stephen Strange, of course I will."

"Yes?"

"Yes."


End file.
